Anna Ice Flower Potter Hearts Of Dawn
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Warning Female SIrius ,Female Harry, Bashing, Pairings: Ires(sirius)/Remus Charles/Dorea Lily/James lily/occ James/occ main :Anna/Damien Dawn Anna/ Severus possible Anna/Lucius possible
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DONOT OWN ICE FLOWER,HARRY POTTER OR DAMIEN DAWN,ANNA BLUE BELONGS TH THEIR CREATORS!.**

..interlude..

On July 31st in a place called godrick hollows.

The Potters and friend cooed over the first born child who was a baby girl

with brownish orange hair and hazel eyes and a bit on the chubby side...

But the girl who they Named Jamie Lillien Potter ...

the Baby Girl who they thought to be the choosen one ignoring the childs twin..

But on the other side of the room.

The Elder's Potter Charelse and Dorea Potter along with Sirius and Remus Cooed over the second born.

Who also was a Little Girl.

with a mop of raven almost blue hair

and Bright Emraled Green eyes

and snow white skin

making her look very delicate even though she was smaller then her sister.

as they cooed over her .Dorea Decided Her Name.

" Her Name will Be **Anna ice flower Potter**" she said smiling down at her granddaughter.. which made Charles act on his decision and putting up a Privacy charm.

_**" I Charles Jamsone Potter Declare and Name My Grandaught Anna ice flower Potter Future Head Of The Potter Family,GryfenDor Family And The Prevell Family My Sole Heir So Mote It Be!"** _He said As magic swirled around. then Both Remus,sirius and dorea's Voice Followed After him.

_**" I Dorea Ice Flower Potter Nee Black Declare My Grandaughter Anna ice flower Potter Future Head Of The Slythren Family, The Ravenclaw Family, The Blue Family's My Sole Heir So Mote It Be"**_

_**" I Ires WalsinBurg Black Declare And Name Anna ice flower Potter My Goddaughter and Sole Heir To The Black Family and I Here By Make Her My Ward So Mote It Be"**_

_**" I Remus John Lupus Declare and Name Anna ice flower Potter My Goddaughter and Sole Heir To The Lupin Family and Huffpuff Family And I Here By Make Her My Ward So Mote It Be"**_ they said as magic swirled around them.

Charles and Dorea Looked Over To Their Son and Daughter in-law who was unaware of what was going on " It now or never" Charles said To His Wife who nodded.

**_" I Charles Jamson Potter Here By Disown James Charles Potter And Jamie Lillian Potter From The Potter,Prevells and Gryfendor Family Secretly and Allow ONly To keep the name potter till Anna Ice Flower Potter Is Out Of Their Care And Only Can They Have This House and Trust Vault To James and His Family But Call For All Heirlooms and Items Returned to the Main Vaults So Mote It Be!"_**

_**" I Dorea Ice Flower Potte Nee Black r Here By Disown James Charles Potter And Jamie Lillian Potter From The Blue,Ravenclaw and Slythren Family Secretly and Allow ONly The Trust Vault To James and His Family But Call All Heirlooms and Items Back To The Main Vault So Mote It Be!"**_

They said as magic swirled around the room Making Anna Lady And Heir Of Houses and Secretly Disowned James and his Family.

Charlse and Dorea Then Looked Over to their unaware Disowned Son and family and saw that they where undisturbed. they took down the privacy charm and walked over to them making them look up and smile brightly .

" Mother Meet Your Granddaughter Jamie Lillian Potter" he said to his mother who nodded and then looked to his father who was holding his second child which made his face darken . " Father Let Me take That Child and Send Her away she's Nothing But a squib and Very Weak..." james said as he made to take the child only for his father and Mother to pin him with a stare.

" James Charles Potter We Charles Jamson Potter and Dorea Ice Flower Potter Nee Black Here By Take Custody Of Anna Ice Flower Potter So Mote It BE!" They Said at The Same Time as Magic whirled around them and Disappeared Give Them All Rights To Anna...

they then looked to their son as he and his wife glared at the child " You Cant Do Father That squ.. Child is Ours and we will send her somewhere else. so we can train Jamie and give her attention ..." james stammered as Charles glared at him only for albus to step in " I must agree My old Friend. That child must be sent away. it wouldn't do for the chosen one grandparents to raise this child and then having her find out she wouldn't be heir ..or for her to grow in the chosen ones shadow.. she may become dark.." albus said only to be silent by Dorea.

**" this child.. This child?! This child as you say has a Name Anna Ice Flower Potter! And You Have No Say We Are the Head Of The Potter Family Till The Heir Comes Of Age Or Till We Die!"** she bellowed only to be calmed down by her husband but glared when james spoke " But I am Of Age So I Am now Head of the Potter fa..." james was about to say but was cut off " My Son You Are not The heir.. ." Charles said making james eyes widen "Our Granddaughter is Our Heir" said Dorea which made james smiled picking Jamie up Thinking that she would be the heir and all attention went back to her as everyone forgot about little anna once more .

and with that Charles ,Dorea,Ires and remus Along with little Anna left Godrics Hollows.


	2. ch2 Preview and AN

**Short Preview and I Mean Short!**

age 10 in a manor

" Grandad are we going to be living on a muggle utensil?" a 10 year old girl asked a elderly man who chuckled " No Anna,it is a muggle town Called Forks and sadly my Dear granddaughter... for your own safety you will be living with a family called the cullens.. They Will Protect you..." he said sadly trailing off while hugging his granddaughter " i understand Grandad .. " she said while hugging her grandfather...

a week later

"You must be Anna Potter" Said a Blonde haired man as Anna walked into...

**E: Anyone Has My Permission To Write Their Own Version...**

**This Chapter will Take some time to Complet... Lack of inspiration since i no longer like or READ Fanfic's anymore but i will write random idea's ill get...**

**Bye Bye For Now **


End file.
